User talk:OfficialT
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Hellcats Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi Can you make me an admin please? i'm the bureaucrat of Pretty Little Liars wikia and an admin on Vampire Diaries.--Kiana Wang 15:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Introducing WikiaLabs Hey OfficialT, '' Sena from Wikia Entertainment here, I just wanted to give you a heads up on a new tool for admins that will be activated on Hellcats Wiki this coming Monday. Here are the details: ''We're always working hard to improve Wikia by adding new features or improve existing ones. ''Wikialabs is a new place that will allow admins to see what we're working on and try it out before they're complete. An important part of launching a new feature is to see how people use them, and read through the feedback people send it. This helps us to make some improvements before we release the product to the whole site. When you log into WikiaLabs as an admin, you'll see a list of features. You can use the large sliders to add them or remove them from your wiki. Just remember that these features will have some bugs.'' Features in Wikialabs can be turned on, so that they will be available on your wiki. Although they're mostly complete, there will most likely be some bugs that we're working through. If you find any bugs, or if you have an idea for how to make the product better, click 'Give Feedback'. The current features in WikiaLabs are not brand new, though not too many people know about them. In the next few months we will be adding many more so be sure to come back from time to time. As an admin you will see a link to wikialabs in your toolbar. You can see a preview at the Wikia Labs test wiki. Let me know if you have any questions. Sena 21:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for making hellcats wiki. Can I be an admin please?? Lucy xx 21:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) can I be an admin? Cora90 16:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC)